


Life of Peace and Stories

by Scar_Where_Rocks_Fall



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Where_Rocks_Fall/pseuds/Scar_Where_Rocks_Fall
Summary: Once upon a timeWar and death was all the worldKnew.After centuries of ceaseless battles, Karou can finally look out at the world she managed to save, remembering the past and looking forwards towards the future.





	Life of Peace and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> {Spoiler warning: If you have not finished all of the DOSAB Trilogy, I suggest that you do not read this}

_Once upon a time_  
_War and death was all the world_  
_Knew._

_Now death is only a tale the heart knows._

The land was once torn apart, an open and infected wound that refused to heal, poison spreading into everyone and everything and never leaving. Bastard legions clashed with the blades of revenge-driven animals, an island of sorcerers tried to heal a bruise in the sky, Emperor's sat a top the blood of their kin whilst a Devil was trapped in his lair. Death was all any of them knew.

Two dared to dream of a new life, one Devil and one Angel intertwined under the sister moons. Two out of thousands lay together, dreaming of love and life instead of war and death.

The Devil was sealed away in a wishbone, her light hidden away from those who opposed it.

The Angel was sealed away within himself, light and hope snuffed out like a dying flame.

Hope was born in a Devils lair, chasing his tail and playing with the feathers of fallen birds. She drew tales of demons too, painted into books to tell stories, stories of strangers trading teeth for wishes. Death and life.

That was her true story.

Whilst a girl with a river for hair traded in a Devils life, Angels birthed from fire and war sought to burn her story down with handprints scorched into hells gateways.

Hope and Fire joined together, hands pressed to their hearts as they snapped a wishbone, releasing the light trapped there. Releasing the truest story of all.

More battles.

Against a White Wolf.  
Against themselves.  
Against an army of Monsters, the creator of Bastards and a crumbling world.

A White Wolf falls.  
An Angel as well.  
Bastards and Monsters fall too, dying together, finally united as their blood crosses in scarlet streams.

A world, a jewel box with no jewel, finds a gem at long last. Chimaera and Angels rise from the ashes, from the pain, death and war, reborn. No more black marks to divide them, Devil eyes to chase them away. A land instead slowly stitched back together, a wound that may now heal.

_A girl stood a top a kingdom she had birthed_  
_And she smiled at the love found below._

Karou had never thought she would watch Loramendi, the Cage, Iron Fortress, so open and full of life. Not with these eyes at least. Angels bred for war flying in, sparks raining from burning wings as they greet Chimaera as old friends. Squeals of children, some with wings of flame, others with hooves from deer, some with the bodies of dogs or coils of a serpant echo in the air, curling in the dawn light like smoke.

Past warriors chase them, laughs leaving the mouths of a human, muzzles or jaws of an animal, but all equally as joyful as the other. Families wrapped in each others welcoming embrace, lovers stringing crowns of flowers together, warmth generating from every soul and burning away Karous misfortune.

One family stands out from the rest, a proud Angel with blonde hair and a Kirin. And one small child, with legs that turn into that of a gazelles halfway down his thighs, messy blonde hair with ridged horns protruding into the sky and wings made from the flame of his mothers.

Liraz and Ziri's dear Hazael. Named after the Angel who fell and couldn't be saved.

Held high above the other children, Ziri spinning around the small beacon of joy whilst Liraz watches, smiling more than she ever has. The mere scene makes a hand flutter to Karous chest, to see Lucky Ziri, her shadow, and ferocious Liraz both so content in the others life.

Zuzana and Mik were just as content, planning a wedding of music, life and burning happiness. It was overdue, but Zuzana had always been one for the dramatic, so every detail was being planned to the second.

Dancing under a blanket of stars.  
Music fit for Ellai and Nitid.  
Love moving along the Serpentine like a living poem.  
Zuze and Miks day was being made a very special occasion, and everyone was going to bring it to life.

"Hello," A soft voice murmured, gently taking ahold of Karous hand, sending familiar thrills of excitment up her arm. Sparks lighting up as fingertips brush hers, chills running over her and a blush running up her neck as gentle kisses meet her cool skin.

Her hand clasps his, welcoming his warmth, pressing her body closer to his as if they are both two pieces of the same puzzle. "Hello," she responds, voice as soft as a butterflies wing beat, turning into him completely.

"I missed you." Voice hushed, grip on him desperate.

"I missed you too," Gentle and soft, bringing her as close as possible, completing himself in such a simple movement. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Two lovers who dared to change the world_  
_Stood hand in hand_  
_Whilst a new life broke the dawn._


End file.
